The present disclosure relates generally to the field of batteries and battery modules. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to battery systems that may be used in vehicular contexts, as well as other energy storage/expending applications.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
A vehicle that uses one or more battery systems for providing all or a portion of the motive power for the vehicle can be referred to as an xEV, where the term “xEV” is defined herein to include all of the following vehicles, or any variations or combinations thereof, that use electric power for all or a portion of their vehicular motive force. For example, xEVs include electric vehicles (EVs) that utilize electric power for all motive force. As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), also considered xEVs, combine an internal combustion engine propulsion system and a battery-powered electric propulsion system, such as 48 Volt (V) or 130V systems. The term HEV may include any variation of a hybrid electric vehicle. For example, full hybrid systems (FHEVs) may provide motive and other electrical power to the vehicle using one or more electric motors, using only an internal combustion engine, or using both. In contrast, mild hybrid systems (MHEVs) disable the internal combustion engine when the vehicle is idling and utilize a battery system to continue powering the air conditioning unit, radio, or other electronics, as well as to restart the engine when propulsion is desired. The mild hybrid system may also apply some level of power assist, during acceleration for example, to supplement the internal combustion engine. Mild hybrids are typically 96V to 130V and recover braking energy through a belt or crank integrated starter generator. Further, a micro-hybrid electric vehicle (mHEV) also uses a “Stop-Start” system similar to the mild hybrids, but the micro-hybrid systems of a mHEV may or may not supply power assist to the internal combustion engine and operates at a voltage below 60V. For the purposes of the present discussion, it should be noted that mHEVs typically do not technically use electric power provided directly to the crankshaft or transmission for any portion of the motive force of the vehicle, but an mHEV may still be considered as an xEV since it does use electric power to supplement a vehicle's power needs when the vehicle is idling with internal combustion engine disabled and recovers braking energy through an integrated starter generator. In addition, a plug-in electric vehicle (PEV) is any vehicle that can be charged from an external source of electricity, such as wall sockets, and the energy stored in the rechargeable battery packs drives or contributes to drive the wheels. PEVs are a subcategory of EVs that include all-electric or battery electric vehicles (BEVs), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs), and electric vehicle conversions of hybrid electric vehicles and conventional internal combustion engine vehicles.
xEVs as described above may provide a number of advantages as compared to more traditional gas-powered vehicles using only internal combustion engines and traditional electrical systems, which are typically 12V systems powered by a lead acid battery. For example, xEVs may produce fewer undesirable emission products and may exhibit greater fuel efficiency as compared to traditional internal combustion vehicles and, in some cases, such xEVs may eliminate the use of gasoline entirely, as is the case of certain types of EVs or PEVs.
Vehicles battery systems generally power features in the vehicle including the air conditioning, radio, alarm system, and other electronics. To reduce the amount of undesirable emissions products and improve the fuel efficiency of vehicles, improvements have been made to vehicle technologies. For example, some vehicles, such as a micro-hybrid vehicle, may disable the internal combustion engine when the vehicle is idling and utilize a battery system to continue powering the electronics as well as restarting (e.g., cranking) the engine when propulsion is desired. Additionally, some vehicles may utilize techniques, such as regenerative braking, to generate and store electrical power as the vehicle decelerates or coasts. More specifically, as vehicle reduces in speed, a regenerative braking system may convert mechanical energy into electrical energy, which may then be stored and/or used to power to the vehicle.
Unfortunately, traditional configurations generally do not utilize all the electrical energy generated from the regenerative braking system. Some electrical energy may be wasted or dumped. Further, battery systems do not generally operate at ideal or optimized conditions. Thus, as vehicle technologies (e.g., auto-stop and regenerative braking technology) continue to evolve, there is a need to provide improved power sources (e.g., battery systems or modules) for such vehicles. For example, it may be beneficial to improve usage of electrical energy generated via regenerative braking systems, and to optimize battery module conditions.